harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan lectures Jennifer
Dylan is in love with Barry; Jennifer doesn't agree. Dylan lets his cousin know what is what. Harpers Falls Episode #558 Created by: Albie Gray Written by: Albie Gray and Nate Gerber. Scene One: Michael and Wendy's townhouse. The length of Louisburg Square spans the distance between Michael and Wendy's home and Michael's son, Dylan's townhouse on Mount Vernon Street. Michael is at Harper Industries' main office with Michelle dealing with some business issues. Wendy has just given last minute instructions to Julianne, their housekeeper, whom they retained after moving from the Harper Estate. Enter, Eric, her son by Dane Whitfield. ERIC: Hey Mom, where is everyone? WENDY: Michael is at Harper Industries with Aunt Michelle. Aunt Vivienne is visiting Uncle Jason, Dylan is at his Physical Therapy session at the hospital. ERIC: How is he doing? WENDY: He's taking it slowly. ERIC: Poor guy. At least he has Barry to help him. WENDY: Yes, that is true. What's up? ERIC: I received a letter of acceptance for college. I am going to be going to college. WENDY: That is wonderful. You'll love school here in Boston. ERIC: Not quite. I got accepted at the University of Central Florida, in Orlando. WENDY: Heading for college? Why in Florida, though? ERIC: I talked with Great Aunt Patricia. She knows some good places in Orlando, and since they are headed back to Florida, it would be easiest for me to go there. WENDY: I know, Michael told me they were headed back to Florida. When did you look at UCF? ERIC: Roger took me with him when he went down to see Kip. I called you to let you know about it. WENDY: I must not have had that message taken. But when are you leaving to go? ERIC: That's the thing. I am leaving tonight. Roger told me to get things packed or have it arranged to be moved. (Wendy is stunned) Scene Two: Jason and Sandra's condo on Revere Street. Despite it being north of the Beacon Hill area, it's still a very nice area. Vivienne is visiting her new brother in-law and sister in-law. VIVIENNE: This is a LOVELY condo, Sandra. SANDRA: Thank you, Viv. We like it. It took us a while to find it. VIVIENNE: I bet you had a soft time of it getting in here. (Enter Jason) JASON: Not really. They wanted to go over things with a fine tooth comb. There is only so much the Harper name can do. (Enter Jason and Sandra's daughter, Jennifer. Jennifer is a sullen young junior High student and she can be very stubborn) SANDRA: Jenn, say hello to your new Aunt Vivienne. JENNIFER (sullenly): Hello. VIVIENNE: Not the most auspicious of welcomes, but it will do. SANDRA: Jennifer, what is wrong with you? JENNIFER (flaring): Hearing people talk on and on about my cousin being with a VanAnderman! (Jason, Sandra and Vivienne are stunned at her explosiveness) VIVIENNE: What have you got against the VanAndermans? They are a wonderful family. Your Aunt Wendy and Uncle Michael live next door to them. JENNIFER: That doesn't surprise me. Bethany Arthur was going on about it. VIVIENNE: What has that to do with Dylan and Barry? JENNIFER: I am going to break them up, plain and simple. VIVIENNE: When it comes to love, you can't really dictate things. That will really anger Dylan. SANDRA: Jennifer, you can't do that. You don't even KNOW Barry VanAnderman. JENNIFER: You want me to deal with the sneers of Bethany Arthur? (Jennifer runs to her room and slams the door) Scene Three: United States Courthouse. Alexandra is testifying about what happened with nearly running over Dylan Harper. BRYAN: When you were coming up Louisburg Square, you were very rattled. What was going on? ALEXANDRA: I had just been ordered to leave the Atchison mansion. Then I felt my car needed to be checked over, so I went to this mechanic on the South End. BRYAN: Did you think you had any reason to suspect this mechanic? ALEXANDRA: I didn't think anything was amiss. Libby had gone to this mechanic before herself, and she always thought he did a good job. BRYAN: When did you realize something was wrong? ALEXANDRA: When I got to Louisburg Square, my car starting going erratic. I couldn't stop when I applied the brakes. BRYAN: And that was when you hit Dylan, right? ALEXANDRA: Yes. It was not long after that that I realized that Libby had planned this all. BRYAN: Why do you think she did that? ALEXANDRA: Mr. Forson, Libby always felt that she had to have the spotlight on her. It was her or nobody. Even when she was there, she dictated to the family, and she reveled in that. BRYAN: That is all, Ms. Chadwick. No further questions. DEFENSE ATTORNEY: No questions. JUDGE: You may step down, Ms. Chadwick. (Alexandra steps down, relieved.) Scene Four: Boston City Jail. LIBBY: Damn it! Alexandra turned informant! She testified! KIMBERLY: And there isn't a lot I can do about it! LIBBY: WHAT?! KIMBERLY: I didn't want to say anything because everything was going too fast. I got disbarred. I can't represent you anymore! LIBBY: Who is going to represent me from now on? KIMBERLY: I don't know. No lawyer in this town will touch you with a barge pole. LIBBY: I will find someone! I am entitled to a lawyer. KIMBERLY: I know, we will have to find someone, but who, I don't know. LIBBY: Perhaps. (Libby is glum. She waits to hear from her new lawyer.) Scene Five: Sheila Watkins Designs. Linda Atchison is in the office talking with the three partners, Sheila; Cynthia Archer and Christina Burkhardt. LINDA: So this is it, huh? Very well done. I see you've got some good feelers all over the country. SHEILA: Yes, we do. Our partnership with Bella-Adams in Chicago has been our most successful partnership yet. CHRISTINA: Our biggest sales are in the Chicago area. I was so amazed when Sheila had that partnership started. CYNTHIA: And I received some mail from Annabella Petterino and Elaine Adamson. The sales are going wonderfully. LINDA: And Elaine got her beginnings here? SHEILA: Yeah, she moved to Somerset, once her friend, Jennifer moved to London, and then when she felt she wasn't happy here. CHRISTINA: But she is working with you now, in a sense. SHEILA: That she is, Christina. CYNTHIA: She has thrived in Somerset. She has her home there. And she has her father there too. SHEILA: That's right, Ted Adamson lives there now. LINDA: That is good. I think you have convinced me. SHEILA: Are you willing to join as a partner, Linda? LINDA: This will not affect my catering business? SHEILA: Nothing will really change, Linda. You will still have your business, and you will be part owner. We will help you with things too. LINDA: Count me in, then! (Christina, Sheila, and Cynthia welcome Linda.) (Voice of Melinda Sward: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six: Luke Erickson's apartment. He and his best friend, Abby, as well as Vanessa Harper, his girlfriend and Joliette Manning are packing the place. ABBY: I can't believe that you two are moving from Boston. VANESSA: I know, Abby, but I got a new job at an advertising agency. LUKE: And also, I was named to work with the City Council there. I just hope I don't do battle with Mayor Bloomberg. JOLIETTE: You never did battle with Mayor Menino, so, why would you fight with Mayor Bloomberg? VANESSA: I also have some news for you. ABBY: What is that? LUKE: We're getting married. (Abby and Joliette are thrilled and floored) JOLIETTE: That is wonderful! We have to plan a wedding. LUKE: We can't. ABBY: Why? LUKE: My job starts very soon, and so does Vanessa's. We're having a quickie wedding at City Hall. JOLIETTE: That is a sad scene. VANESSA: Jolie, I already talked with my parents. They understand why I am doing this. I talked with my twin sister, Megan, and when I get to New York, she's going to stand up for me, and Luke's best friend, Jeff, who lives in New York, will stand up for him. I did agree to have a more formal ceremony once we're settled. I will let you know what is going on. JOLIETTE: Please do. We want to throw you a wedding. VANESSA: I can clearly try to convince everyone to have a wedding in Boston. ABBY: That will work. (Abby hugs her friend Luke; while Joliette hugs Vanessa, and wishes them well) Scene Seven: Louisburg Square. Dylan is talking with his cousin, Jennifer. DYLAN: I hear you're not too pleased with me being with Barry VanAnderman. JENNIFER: I bet Aunt Vivienne told you, didn't she? DYLAN: Yes she did. Did you think that she wouldn't? JENNIFER: What about what I have to contend with? I have to deal with Bethany Arthur sneering at me. DYLAN: Jennifer, you have to understand something. I am in love with Barry. I know it's not easy for you to understand, but I do love him. I don't know why you are so upset with me being with him. You know Barry and I have been best friends ever since we were children. JENNIFER: That means NOTHING! Or it really shouldn't. DYLAN: I don't appreciate you saying that about Barry. His friendship is precious to me, and mine to him. JENNIFER: I'm sorry, Dylan. I shouldn't have said that, and that WAS inappropriate. But he can never compare to Alex. DYLAN: Barry is Barry, just like Alex was Alex. You're right, Barry and Alex can't ever compare to one another. But you have to realize this, honey. Alex is dead. He is never coming back, and I think it's time that I moved on with my life. Barry and I have been close friends most of our lives. He and I used to play with Legos when we were in preschool. JENNIFER: You mean you two knew each other from when you were in preschool? DYLAN: Yes, we were always close friends. When we were school-aged though, we went to two separate boarding schools. I went to Harper Academy; and he went to Choate Rosemary Hall school in Connecticut. JENNIFER: Why couldn't you have gone to Choate? DYLAN: You know, Jenn, I almost did. Dad wasn't too sure about me going to the family Boarding school; but Mom persisted that I should stay close to family. JENNIFER: Did you see him? DYLAN: Yes, I did. Barry would come to the academy on a number of occasions; and I would go to Choate and see him too. We still maintained ties. Even through College. JENNIFER: You really love him, then, don't you? DYLAN: Yes, I do. I know I will always have memories of Alex and I will cherish those for the rest of my life. But I think it's time that Barry and I can make some NEW memories. That was kind of the same way your mom was when she had you and Violet. She was ready to move on with her children, after the death of your namesake. JENNIFER: What about Bethany and her big mouth? DYLAN: You tell Bethany Arthur that you are proud of who you are and who your cousin is with. She will feel like a fool and dig her own grave soon enough. JENNIFER: I shouldn't worry? DYLAN: No, you shouldn't worry about it at all. For one thing, it's not Bethany Arthur's business. And it doesn't signify what she wants. JENNIFER: You're right. It doesn't matter what she wants, and I will tell her that! (Jennifer hugs her cousin, and heads back to her condo, feeling a lot better.) Scene Eight: Macys at Downtown Crossing. What was once Jordan-Marsh and also Filene's are now called Macys. The large former Jordan-Marsh store was now the Macys store. Courtney Harrison, herself a fan of Architecture, was saddened by the gutted nature of the former Filene's across the street. Enter, Anyssa. COURTNEY: How is the court case coming along? ANYSSA: Alexandra testified. She did a good job. COURTNEY: I am glad. ANYSSA: What's wrong? Why are you looking at Filene's across the street? COURTNEY: You know I studied Architecture, right? ANYSSA: Yeah. COURTNEY: I wish I could do something for the Filene's building. ANYSSA: So do I. With the other parts of the store demolished, which is a shame. COURTNEY: What do we do? ANYSSA: I don't know. I wish I knew, if only.....WAIT! I have an idea. COURTNEY: What? ANYSSA: I know someone on the historical preservation committee at the Government Center. Maybe for once, I can use the Harper name to get something done! (Courtney brightens) Scene Nine: Outside Luke's old apartment. The U-Haul is packed, and Luke and Vanessa are in the truck. Vanessa had her car attached to the back of the truck. Luke had sold his own car earlier that week. JOLIETTE: You look all ready. VANESSA: I know, isn't it odd? JOLIETTE: Not really. Luke is your dream come true. VANESSA: You will find that someday too, Jolie. JOLIETTE: Thank you, Vanessa. I appreciate that. LUKE: Well, we're off. ABBY: Best of luck, my friend. JOLIETTE: Most of all, be happy. LUKE: We will, Joliette, believe me, we will. VANESSA: We will miss you. ABBY: Let us know when you want to do the formal wedding. VANESSA: You will be the first ones to know. (Abby and Joliette watch sadly, as the truck pulls away from the former complex) Scene Ten: Boston City Jail. KIMBERLY: What do you want, Guard?! GUARD: I wanted to talk to you. KIMBERLY: I did what you wanted! I sold her out, what else do you want me to do?! GUARD (handing her a gun): This. KIMBERLY: What do you want me to do to her? GUARD: She's gonna be released, soon. I want her eliminated. KIMBERLY: Eliminated? GUARD: Killed, stupid! (Kimberly is aghast at the leering guard.) (Voice of Eden Riegel: "On the next Harpers Falls...") KIMBERLY (to guard): I can't kill her. As obnoxious as she is, I can't kill her! WENDY (over the phone to Eric): I am glad you are safely there. (An unidentified car, with an unidentified driver, speeds down Louisburg Square and hits Libby, flipping her over the car.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila